food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Popcorn
Main= |rarity = M |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Rabbert |fa2 = Hamstero |recipe = Roast Chicken |food type = Dessert |birthplace = North America |birth year = 18th century |cn name = 爆米花 |personality = Narcissist |height = 165cm/ 5ft.4in. |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Sandwich |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Lucien Dodge |cvjp = Kimura Ryōhei |cvcn = Guo Hongbo(郭鸿博) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = How did you end up with such a perfect boy like me? |bio = An extreme narcissist who likes to hold a warm and educated appearance in front of girls. He doesn't like other guys and can often be seen hanging around movie theater... alone... |food introduction = Buttery, salty, sweet, caramel, what type of popcorn do you like? A snack that has been enjoyed for decades! |acquire = *Summoning *Tip Shop |events = |power = 822 |atk = 22 |def = 13 |hp = 179 |crit = 547 |critdmg = 473 |atkspd = 889 |normaltitle = Corn Bomb |normal = Popcorn fills his corn with bombs and throws them towards the enemy, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to an enemy unit plus 18 extra damage. |energytitle = Meteor Shower |energy = Popcorn summons a meteor shower to pound the enemy, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 103 extra damage. |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = Loved by All |skill2 = When customers pay their bills, receive an additional reward of 2 Gold. (+2 per level, up to a maximum of 49) |unlock2 = 1 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |title3 = All the Rage |skill3 = Increases the Restaurant's customer flow by 10/hour. (+5 per level, up to a maximum of 255) |unlock3 = 3 Stars |role3-1 = Supervisor |role3-2 = Chef |role3-3 = Staff |name = |contract = Oh?! Finally it's my time to play! Are there lots of cute girls waiting for me? |login = I knew you couldn't bear to part with me. |arena = Being as perfect as I am, I am surely the apple of your eye. |skill = I can put an end to this in a flash! |ascend = This level matches my appearance! |fatigue = I've been active for too long, I'm a little tired~ let me rest a while. |recovering = We still have some time, let's watch a movie! |attack = It's time for them to taste my power! |ko = I cannot lose. It's only intermission. |notice = Quick, come and sample my cooking~ Oh~ how does such an amazing taste exist in this world? |idle1 = How can I be quiet in my room? Could it be that I lost my charm? No, that's impossible. |idle2 = I don't want to go to see a movie alone.... I'll just drag Master Attendant along with me! |idle3 = |interaction1 = Hello, Master Attendant, do you want to go watch a movie? |interaction2 = How did you end up with such a perfect boy like me? |interaction3 = A Popcorn necklace? Of course I'll make one, but... why on Earth would you want one? |pledge = I can make your life even better. Are you ready to join me? |intimacy1 = Do you know what is the most romantic thing in this world? It's watching a movie together with you. |intimacy2 = Who dares bully you when you have such an outstanding person such as myself here? |intimacy3 = This is the necklace I made for you. Isn't it pretty? |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Rushing to a Date |skin quote = Say, bet you never thought there'd be such a perfect boy like me |skin acquire = TBA |format = png |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills